Alright people, let's do this one last time
by TheBoludaSpring
Summary: Peter B. Parker falls through the portal. The problem is that the portal doesn't take him home, to his universe. It takes him to ... exactly the same place where he was a few moments ago, only a couple of days ago. It's enough to change some things.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, let's do this one last time**

Chapter 1.

It begins when it should end.

There aren't many thoughts in his head as he falls, except the absolute certainty that Miles will triumph no matter what he faces, and the indescribable (and strange) pride he feels for that boy. His last moments in that universe, far from the intrusive and useless worries that usually plague his mind, are dedicated to the kid who has done so much for him without knowing it.

Peter already irretrievably misses him (will there be any way to see him again without fucking the multiverse?).

The smile of Miles stays with him when he submerges in the ocean of fast and furious colors that's the portal, in the not so distant sounds that he recognizes belong to his New York, and it's not until that moment that he listens to his city call him that he realizes how much he longs to be back home, how terrified he was of dying in a universe that wasn't his, of not being able to apologize to MJ. God, he loves that child so much for giving him this opportunity, he is almost in ho-...

Peter's spider sense sends him a warning.

There are no enemies or threats in sight, there is nothing to fight or protect against, nothing that he can recognize and haven't seen on his previous journey, everything is as he remembers it was, and although that should mean that in theory It will be fine, although he would like to believe that his spider sense is slightly damaged by the dimensional trips, Peter only knows that things just got a little more complicated.

He goes through the portal.

.

.

.

He crashes face into a building. Again.

Peter was waiting for his bed, so the building is an unexpected surprise and nothing welcome, one that lets him know he isn't where he should be. An advertising of a product, familiar but not at the same time, that he has the opportunity to observe when he falls to the streets of New York only indicates that it's not even in his universe.

He release a moan of infinite suffering. Damn, at this point he should know better than to believe it would be so easy to go home; bad luck goes after the Spider-People.

It's thinking about the other arachnid people that forces him to venture into the crowded city, perhaps one of the others runs with his same luck and is with him in ... the dimension in which he is?

In any case, it's not difficult to find the same outfit that he wore in the other universe, he finds it even in the same place. Miles and Gwen may say that his recently acquired clothes make him look like a homeless, but it's been a long time he stopped worrying about how others looked at him, and truth be told, no one pays attention to a homeless when he enters places that he shouldn't, also it fulfills its primordial necessity: to cover his suit of Spiderman, which in other words means that it's the perfect garment.

His atoms become rebellious a couple of times while navigating a New York similar to his own, and it's at the end of one of the glitch when he sees the news on a public television. There is a story about the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and his most recent heroic act, about him (seems to be a he, even he bets that he's a Peter Parker too based on the suit almost identical to his) promising to investigate, uh, something that he can't understand.

The original vigilante of this universe would probably know the reason why he is in this one, assuming that his stay isn't the product of an error with the Collider of the dimension of Miles. Or, if not, anyway it would be vital to have the other arachnid on his side for his return home, he only knows. Also, if one of the others ran the same fate and was sailing through that place, it was pretty sure that they would also go after the guy who swings.

Locating Spider-Man seems to be the way to go.

(It has nothing to do with having some curiosity about who wears the mask in this place).

However, locating the Spider-man of this dimension is more difficult than he likes to admit, for four days he searches under each stone for the elusive vigilante to the point that almost leads him to think that the earth swallowed him up. Not daring to visit Aunt May's house again or MJ's because feelings that he isn't willing to evaluate right now threaten at the idea of approaching either of them, the only places where looking for the spider are reduced to all own favorite sites to waste time and crime scenes when they fail, which ends up being useless.

The Amazing Spider-Man doesn't appear in any crime, neither the smallest nor the biggest, and that alone is enough to put him on edge.

Perhaps in his own universe Peter ignored the calls for help, but the influence of Miles and the others was strong enough to make him care (it's also fucking hard to ignore something when it happens right in front of you).

Against all sense of self-preservation, ignoring his tired bones, Peter B. Parker throws off his coat and puts on his mask; save the city while looking in the crowd for the original spider of this dimension.

_Where is he?_

When he begins to think that maybe he should visit Aunt May after all, his brain decides to give him a way out that he hadn't considered: chasing the bad guys for information. It wouldn't be so strange that the other Spider-Man was trying to save the city (or the world) from something big enough to get his attention, which would explain his absence; sometimes the villains become ambitious. Maybe he is looking for / stealing information, infiltrated somewhere? It's possible. It's also an option that the problem of colliders and Fisk is repeated in this place, but he will ignore that, it will not complicate his life thinking about it.

(Parker sends to the back of his mind the other option that opens for him: that this dimension no longer has a Spider-Man).

Following dangerous criminals seems to be a good way to know where his counterpart is. KingPin, as big and threatening as he is, is terrible to know when he has a pursuer, his bodyguards are even worse, even if the persecutor uses a red-blue spandex that screams "Look at me!". This is how Peter, Spider-Man from other dimension, finds himself behind one of his great enemies, following him, to his secret lair or whatever, under the Fisk Tower itself.

(There are warning bells ringing loudly in his head, but Peter keeps ignoring , it's just a coincidence, probably every Fisk in the multiverse does his villain stuff under the tower, the location doesn't mean he's trying to collapse dimensions, nope).

And then, because that's the luck he has, he is looking at another supercollider that he had wanted so much to ignore; He doesn't know if he feels surprised or resigned. Sure, the device is ideal for returning it to his home, but it also means he has work as a hero to do because, ugh, it's assumed that he shouldn't let dimensions collapse.

Anyway, it is, however, the view of the Green Goblin and the Prowler holding a confrontation with the arachnid man who he was looking for what leads him to be surprised at the end.

If he is sincere, he didn't expect his plan to work, he even saw himself going to Aunt May's house for help, but the unexpected success in his mission sends him a sense of pride.

Lasts few time.

From the ceiling where he is stuck, just above Fisk, hidden in the shadows, with his eyes follows the brief and brutal battle that his counterpart faces, vaguely interested. There was a time when he could move as well as that guy, but when you have more than two decades in this job, you tend to replace the ostentatious and dramatic movements with others that do not make your back hurt the next day.

Whatever it is, Peter briefly considers joining the fight and helping the guy, but in the end he gives up on the idea, fighting with the Green Goblin is exhausting even on his best days, and obviously the other has the situation controlled, it doesn't matter how much the opposite seems to the untrained eye, Peter, as the expert who doesn't feel like being beaten, knows that everything is fine. At least until he sees Norman hold Spider-Man in the middle of the collider, until he sees and feels the resulting explosion.

His spider sense is conveniently effective in warning him of the explosion and its dangers, but it also makes him take seriously the situation in which he finds himself, enough to get involved.

When the debris and the dust settle, Peter makes the abrupt decision to leave the building quickly, preferably with a spider over his shoulder. Red and blue isn't hard to find among blacks, grays and browns, but the sight that greets him in doing so forces him to wince in sympathy, it is obvious even from afar that the other hero took a hard hit from the explosion.

B. Parker soon finds himself in the air, swinging to the other Spidey with the firm intention of taking him away from the Fisk property, when an impossible sight makes him stop, when disbelief forces him down.

His feet touch the ground at a distance still far from his original destination, but this is truly the last thing that matters to him.

Because there, in front of the Spider-Man of this dimension, is _Miles_.

_No no no no._

Peter's mind panics as his gaze falls on the child he thought he had left behind, that he thought he would never see again.

His thoughts overwhelm him, they run quickly through his mind trying to understand all the information that begins to accumulate, come together and give shape to something that really doesn't have time to understand right now. He feels shaking, and maybe he's breathing too fast? Damn it, put your shit together, Parker, this is not the time to be overwhelmed.

Breathe deeply; he wasn't prepared to see Miles, not so soon, not when he was getting used to the idea that he wouldn't see him again, but if he could handle a reunion with Aunt May and MJ, he should be able to handle the kid.

He will be able, there isn't other option; He has work to do.

With determination, he leaves in the back of his mind every thought that could be an obstacle. There is a conversation going on between the other Spider-Man and the kid, one that he's not able to hear but can almost imagine when he sees his other self send the brat away, when his spider sense triggers one warning after another. There is no doubt that there is an idiotic plan in the head of the downed hero, something very disinterested and noble, totally brave, which of course will have something to do with self-sacrifice, and that's a no-no. Peter didn't spend days looking for the spider of the dimension for him to decided to go ahead with an idiotic plan.

KingPin and his henchmen are coming, and yeah, it seems it's time to intervene.

He throws himself into the air.

* * *

**Notes: **So ... I have no idea what I'm doing.

I apologize if this has spelling or grammatical errors, i'm not a native speaker and could have made mistakes, and if so, i would appreciate it if you could tell me.

Either way, thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker knows he will not get up again. It's an overwhelming knowledge.

For years, he knew that the day would come, he waited for it with resignation. One day he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge a bullet, or his wounds would not close as fast as he needed to, or maybe some villain could finally reach him. Or perhaps, his death would be more heroic, maybe he would die saving a life.

Perhaps, if he were very lucky, his death would not be painful.

In any case, every time Peter put on his mask, he knew there were many chances of dying.

(And maybe he thought about it more times than he should, he imagined all the possible scenarios, what would happen next. Maybe, and just maybe, he thought it wouldn't be so bad not to get up.)

That, however, didn't prepare him for when the time came.

He was tired, so tired, but he didn't want to die. Aunt May, MJ were waiting for him, they were counting on him. The kid needed him. He couldn't die, he had to get up. Spider-Man always gets up.

It was a desperate attempt, but also the wrong one. Peter was anxious, longing for any breach that might mean an opportunity, and the words that came out of his mouth were a mistake, didn't he already know that KingPin was impulsive, and volatile, and violent?, but he couldn't stop now, he couldn't shut up, he needed -...

(He had been wrong, he was wrong, there was no other chance and he was going to die, die, and MJ, and Aunt May, and-)

A spider web sticks to his chest.

The web continues up over their heads, enough so that he doesn't reach to see who is in its end. He can't be hallucinating, because the surprise he feels is reflected in Fisk's face, and uh, will it be that the child ...?

He feels a pull.

There is a moment when he is only in the air, trying to quickly reorient his thoughts of a tragic death and regrets to a possibility of incredulous survival, prepared to let his instincts take over and save his skin once more, and suddenly Peter is unable to move as he wishes, hooked under the arm of ...Spider-Man? What?

"That was close!"

Peter B. Parker does his best work in that little bit of time before everything goes to hell, and this time, he's sure that his work was great.

He swings with the Spider-man of the dimension as sure as he can be under his arm, trying to get away quickly from the threat that Wilson Fisk represents. There is a bellow of fury behind him, and he can hear KingPin send Prowler after him and his burden; he stifles the urge to curse. In other circumstances, the Prowler wouldn't be a problem, but when his highest priority is to avoid unnecessary deaths, it becomes very annoying to deal with him.

The swing takes him straight to the hiding place from which Miles observes the whole situation with surprised and frightened eyes, the kid must be terrified, and that's a thought that he detests. Peter, however, doesn't stop when he reaches the child, but rather collides with him, forcing him to hold on to his neck if he doesn't want to fall; Miles screams, of course he screams, and the grip he has on his neck is painfully strong (and a little stifling!), but he can't focus on it when he still has to worry about the threat behind them.

The subway tunnel is easy to reach, but once there he has no choice but to leave the air and the swing for a escape on foot, he hates it. Peter B. feels slightly vulnerable carrying the child and the dying Spider-Man from the ground, where he can't see all the angles or know everything that is happening.

"Kid, tell me what you see! What is happening back there?" Miles is his only choice, but he doesn't respond, he just takes quick, panting breaths, scared, and Peter can't handle a panic crisis now. He shakes the kid a little, hoping to help him to concentrate. "Kid!"

"He's approaching!" He risks a quick backward glance at Miles's panicked warning. Aaron Davis (is Aaron the Prowler in this universe? Is this universe a copy of the one he left behind or ...?) is skillful enough to be only a few meters behind him even when he makes a great effort to lose him; his claws gleam in the darkness of the tunnel with a promise of what will happen if he reaches them.

He takes a small jump in the air, which uses to give a quick full turn. For a few seconds, he's able to see the Prowler head on, and he takes advantage of that opportunity to shoot a web into one of his hands. For a few moments, the claw of his enemy remains motionless on a wall, providing a precious time used to put more distance between them.

"The subway!"

His gaze immediately returns to the front when he hears the warning of the other Spider-Man and his own spider sense. Sure enough, the subway was approaching at high speed, he wouldn't be able to dodge it while still carrying the other two spiders so..., yes, he could also able to see the station. If he could get there before the subway ...

Peter B. hurries.

Miles screams in his ear, still clinging incredibly strong to his neck. The other Spider-Man is silent, but he also clings to him. The light from the subway blinds him for a moment, the adrenaline rushes through his veins, but he's almost there, almost-

He jumps. His feet touch the floor of the station. Behind him the subway continues its way, Morales lets out an incredulous laugh and feels the other vigilante relax. From there, it's almost too easy to leave the place. Going out into the streets of New York is liberating in many ways; Parker doesn't even waste time before swinging again.

Under his mask, he's smiling.

"I'll be honest: this came out better than I expected."

The night wind and the swing does wonders to calm his body and mind. Peter feels slightly satisfied: he found the spider person he was looking for, with the addition that he himself didn't die, the Spider-Man of the dimension didn't die, Miles didn't die, and for what he's able to observe from above, the Prowler himself didn't either, and that is a great victory according to him. Of course, the KingPin henchman moves away from the subway station with the clear objective of finding him and probably killing him, but that's a problem for another time. The important thing is that he achieved his goal and also saved a couple of spiders.

The roof of a building is his destination. Peter B. Parker lands on it, finally releasing the boy and the beaten hero. He takes off his mask once away from the curious eyes of New York.

("kid, I need you to let me go"; "I, uhm! Sorry, wait a moment! I can't ... Come on, stop sticking, Miles!")

He's careful to leave the other hero on the ground, where he helps him to sit using the roof cornice as a backrest. He's in pain, no doubt, but his healing factor will fix that soon. Meanwhile, now that he has time, Peter gives a curious look at the Spider-Man of this universe, finally appreciating the face of man and, oh.

_Oh._

The face that returns his gaze is the same one that he sees every morning in his mirror, only younger and blond. It's a face that Peter has seen before.

_Oh, oh no._

Fisk, the Collider, Miles, blond Peter. All the information that he had been noticed since he came to this dimension, and which he had been so determined to ignore, begins to accumulate, to give form to an explanation that he really doesn't like; Gwen hadn't said that she had been thrown into Miles's universe a week before ...?

_Don't be an idiot, Parker. _How many chances were there that the Fisk's collider had not sent him to a different dimension, but had sent him back in time? Surely, there would be hundreds, if not infinite, universes that were similar and had a Miles, and a blond Peter, and a collider. But again, how many possibilities were there for all those universes to share so many coincidences?

Peter Parker should have died, in the hands of Fisk.

And he had saved him.

Damn, was this another universe or Peter had fucked up the timeline?

"You're like me." Blond Peter watches him with big, surprised eyes, and when his own spider sense confirms what the other said, he can't worry about ruining a timeline if it means saving a life, someone like him.

"Yeah, I guess i'm." He heaves a weary sigh, before smiling at the other spidersona. "I'm Peter B. Parker."

"Peter Parker, and assuming you're not my evil clone or something, since you've saved my life, and I thank you very much for that, I suspect you're not from around here, right?"

"Nah, the Fisk's Collider brought me here. I'm from another dimension."

Miles is one meter away, looking at both of them as if they were the coolest thing he's ever seen in his life and, well, he would lie if he didn't say that it caresses his ego a bit.

"And you, kid?"

"Me? I'm Miles, Miles Morales."

Again, his spider sense vibrates in the presence of another person similar to him. Blond Spider-Man uses that opportunity to ask Miles if he's also originally from another dimension and not from this one as he believed, but the boy is quick to clarify that he's from Brooklyn, that he's in his own universe. Once that is defined, his blonde and younger version explains why he's here, and how his presence is related to the tremors, Fisk, and the huge machine that the villain has sent to manufacture, what he plans to do with it. It's completely unnecessary considering his current situation, but Peter appreciates the effort by not letting him know that; his theory of time travel will stay with him for the time being, it's a bit too crazy, even for Spider-Man.

Suddenly he glitches, hard. The glitch takes him by surprise, he had almost forgotten the problem that came with being in the wrong universe. He realizes, however, that just like he noticed the first days of being in this place, the glitching he experiences here is less violent than it was at the end of his experience in the other place (in the other timeline?), almost as if his situation had been restarted, which increases the reasons to believe in time travel.

"Are you okay?" Parker, the other Parker, doesn't even hesitate to get up even though he should not, to go to his aid. He takes away his worries with a hand gesture, standing up for himself.

"Yeah, yeah, my atoms are very upset to be here."

"You must return to your universe, fast. We will use the goober to take you home." blond Peter observes the kid, so he does the same; the idiot plan of his partner had included giving the goober to Miles, so he must have it and-

"I, uhm, I don't have it."

"_**What?**_"

"It had fallen! During the chase! We could not go back, and i'm didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to distract you, and-"

"Uuuugh." Of course the goober fell, of course, things can't be so simple; apparently, they should do everything again.

His stomach growls, he suddenly remembers the restaurant he loves and is still open in this universe; there's no doubt what his next destination will be, after all, he can't save the multiverse (again) on an empty stomach, right?

"Well, who is hungry?"

* * *

**Notes: **thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
